The present invention relates generally to a vehicle accessory and more specifically to a vehicular side step and its method of installation.
A side step is a common accessory on a number of vehicles, such as a pick-up truck, a sports utility vehicle, a large utility truck or a jeep. The side step is multi-purpose in that it can be used for appearance and/or protection of the vehicle. For example, a side step may provide protection to both the door and side of the vehicle. Specifically, certain vehicles are commonly used for off-road activities, which often involve maneuvering through all types of conditions including dirt, uneven terrain, mud, bodies of water, snow and ice. Driving through these conditions may cause debris, such as dirt, rocks and other particles to be projected onto the vehicle causing dents, nicks and other similar damage both to the vehicle and paint. A side step may deflect the various types of debris before contact is made with the vehicle.
In addition, a vehicle that is utilized for off-road activities may have an elevated chassis to prevent the possibility of damage to the underside of the vehicle. In general, any elevated vehicle having a high road clearance may present difficulty to an individual when exiting and entering the passenger compartment. Many vehicles having an elevated chassis are equipped with some form of an externally mounted step assembly, for example, a side board, a running board, a side step or a side bar onto which a person may step or stand in an attempt to access the passenger compartment.
Finally, a step assembly may be attached to the side of a vehicle for appearance purposes. Many vehicle owners choose to install an externally mounted step assembly to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. In particular owners who display their vehicles at shows or use the vehicle for activities such as racing often add a step assembly to impart a certain character to the vehicle.
With regard to the installation of a step assembly, each of the identified step assemblies are constructed in such a manner that makes installation difficult and cumbersome. The process of installation generally requires two individuals because a step assembly is usually a one-piece large, bulky article. Specifically, one person is required to hold the step assembly while the other person prepares the vehicle for attachment of the assembly so that the installation is precise.
In addition, many step assemblies include a stepping surface. The stepping surface generally takes the form of a rubber pad that is affixed to the step portion of the step assembly. One disadvantage of the convention rubber material from which a step surface is typically constructed is that the material often deteriorates quickly. Specifically, if a vehicle is utilized for off-road purposes, the vehicle may encounter a wide variety of environmental conditions, including heat, moisture, snow, ice and rain. Moreover, depending on the geographic location of the vehicle, extreme environmental conditions, such as in the desert or in subzero temperatures, may be the norm rather than an exception. Thus, a stepping surface constructed from rubber or other similar material may become weakened and tear, rip or erode.
A need exists for a step assembly for a vehicle that is easy to install. The step assembly should have a simple construction so that only one person is required for installation. The step assembly should be strong and durable and further provide an appropriate stepping surface that is not affected by normal weather conditions and use. In addition, the stepping surface should not easily deteriorate.